


One Happy Wednesday

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [31]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Upon entering Twilight Town, Pan is surprised to find that Felix doesn't remember his past life.  While Emma and Lily turn to Axel for help in taking down Demyx.  Meanwhile, in the distant past, we learn the story of how Malcolm Stiltskin and Felix first met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to fix some stuff in the previous two episodes. Basically, Rufio is coming with them. Also, Luxord has Billis Manger powers.

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN STATION PLAZA — DAY                           

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          PETER PAN, RUFIO, HENRY, KAIRI, ROXAS, and MR. GOLD exit the     

          station.  Pan notices FELIX and runs up to him.                  

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Felix!                                                 

                                                                           

          No response.                                                     

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    FELIX!  Listen, I know I’m probably                    

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    I’m sorry.  You must have me                           

                    confused for someone else.  My                         

                    name’s Slightly.                                       

                                                                           

          Pan’s eyes widen.                                                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    River of forgetfulness.                                

                                                                           

          Henry nods.                                                      

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Right, right.  I’m so sorry.  My                       

                    mistake.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN STATION — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          REGINA is standing at an Any Given Sundae cart manned by         

          HENRY, SR.                                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY, SR.                                   

                    No, no!  There’s been a                                

                    mistake!  My name is Antoine!                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    ANTOINE!?                                              

                                                                           

          He nods.                                                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Right.  Sorry about that.                              

                                                                           

          She starts to walk away.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANTOINE                                      

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          She turns around.  He’s holding an ice cream cone.               

                                                                           

                              ANTOINE                                      

                    It’s apple flavored!  For your                         

                    troubles.                                              

                                                                           

          She smiles as she takes the cone from him.                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          She tastes it.                                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    It’s amazing!                                          

                                                                           

                              ANTOINE                                      

                    Honeycrisp.  No better apple!                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You’re right!                                          

                                                                           

          She walks away.                                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HAMELIN OUTSKIRTS — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                       

                                                                           

          A CLOAKED FIGURE walks up to a tavern — the Snuggly              

          Duckling.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SNUGGLY DUCKLING – NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          A bunch of PEOPLE, half of whom are female, surround a           

          table.  Sitting at the table are YOUNG MALCOLM STILTSKIN,        

          his hair longer than normal and wearing long sleeves, and a      

          MAN, playing Three-Card Monte.                                   

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    Umm...right.                                           

                                                                           

          Malcolm flips over the card on his left (the man’s               

          right).  Not "the lady."                                         

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    I don’t understand.                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    I’ll help you: You lose!                               

                                                                           

          Near the bar, AGATHA and OPAL shake their heads, laughing        

          smally.                                                          

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    One more!  All or nothing!                             

                                                                           

                              CROWD                                        

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Are you SURE you want to do that!?                     

                                                                           

          The man drops his entire coin bag on the table.                  

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    Certain.                                               

                                                                           

          Malcolm takes the bag.                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          He shows the man the cards.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    Follow the lady.                                       

                                                                           

          He flips them over and shuffles them around.  The man            

          follows them closely.                                            

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                         (smiling)                                         

                    LEFT!                                                  

                                                                           

          Malcolm flips the card.  Nope.  He shrugs, and the man’s         

          smile fades.  Malcolm shakes his head.                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Sorry.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    No.                                                    

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                              MAN (cont’d)                                 

                    No!  NO!                                               

                                                                           

          He storms away and out of the pub, just as Felix enters —        

          he is the cloaked figure.  Malcolm sees him, leaps out of        

          his seat, and runs up to him, smiling.                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (flirtatiously)                                   

                    You’re a new face.                                     

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Yes...                                                 

                                                                           

          Malcolm backs up, showing the place off.                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Well, we’re always welcoming new                       

                    friends here!                                          

                                                                           

          He walks back up to him.                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    But enemies?  Better watch out.                        

                                                                           

          He puts his arm around him.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    See, the Snuggly Duckling — and,                       

                    honestly this town, as a whole —                       

                    is a place for those deemed                            

                    "outcasts" by society.  People who                     

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    don’t exactly fit society’s idea                       

                    of...normal.  As long as you’re not                    

                    hurting anyone, of course!                             

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Being normal is VASTLY overrated.                      

                                                                           

          Malcolm opens his arms wide, in agreement.                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    I know, right!?                                        

                                                                           

          He extends his hand toward Felix.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    Malcolm Stiltskin.                                     

                                                                           

          Felix shakes it.                                                 

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Felix.                                                 

                                                                           

          Malcolm smiles then leads Felix to the bar, and the              

          BARTENDER walks up to them.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (to bartender)                                    

                    Get him something.                                     

                         (to Felix)                                        

                    Everyone here has a story.  Take                       

                    me, for instance.  When I was nine,                    

                    my father sold me to a                                 

                    blacksmith.  Hated that guy.  So                       

                    one day, I ran away.                                   

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    That’s it?                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    HARDLY!  I served under the                            

                    infamous Blackbeard himself, Edward                    

                    Teach.  Even met Captain Jack                          

                    Sparrow!                                               

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    A has-been.                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    So I’ve heard.  Then one day, I                        

                    found this place.  Have been here                      

                    for three years, now.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    Yeah, we introduced him to this                        

                    place.                                                 

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    And, in return, he got us together!                    

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Hmm.                                                   

                         (to Malcolm)                                      

                    My father...is the Dark One.                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    He watches over me.  Especially                        

                    after my mother kicked me out.  She                    

                    caught me with another guy.                            

                                                                           

          The bartender gives Felix his drink.                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    I’m sorry.                                             

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Well, you don’t have to worry about                    

                    that here!  We’ve all got your                         

                    back!                                                  

                                                                           

          Felix smiles.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN — DAY — PRESENT DAY                           

                                                                           

          Henry, Roxas, Kairi, gold, Pan, and Slightly, as                 

          before.  Regina comes out of the station and walks up to         

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Henry.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Let me guess.  Lethe?                                  

                                                                           

          She nods.                                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    I’m sorry.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                         (to Pan)                                          

                    So, umm, what brings you to                            

                    Twilight Town?                                         

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Uh –                                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Struggle!                                              

                                                                           

          Everyone looks at him.                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    We are the Storybrooke High School                     

                    Struggle Team.  And Mr...Banning                       

                    here is our coach!                                     

                                                                           

          Pan looks at him.                                                

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Yes!  That is my                                       

                    name!  Peter...Banning.                                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Yep!  And Henry and Kairi here are                     

                    my teammates.                                          

                                                                           

          They look at him.                                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I came along for moral                                 

                    support!  Henry’s my son!  And I’m                     

                    also Storybrooke’s mayor.                              

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                         (about Rufio and Gold)                            

                    And these are...                                       

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    My son Rufio and Henry’s                               

                    grandfather R —                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Adam.  Gold.                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I’m adopted.                                           

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Oh!  Well, good game!                                  

                                                                           

          He walks away.  Pan turns around.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Listen.  I am determined to help                       

                    you out.                                               

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    You REALLY don’t have to do                            

                    that.  You can go home, now.  I’ve                     

                    done my part.                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Nonsense.  I’m the Truest Believer,                    

                    remember?  And the Author.  I’m                        

                    gonna write you your happy ending!                     

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I kidnapped you!  Why should you                       

                    have ANY reason to help me?                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well, that’s a pretty dang good                        

                    question!  I really don’t have an                      

                    answer.                                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Besides, we have a match coming up!                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE ART STUDIO – DAY                                

                                                                           

          EMMA bursts in, much to the surprise of MALEFICENT,              

          LAWRENCE, RIKU, and LILY.                                        

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Emma, what is it?                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Crayons.                                               

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    Uh, yeah.  We have                                     

                    crayons.  Naminé’s desk.                               

                                                                           

          Emma goes behind the desk, opens a drawer, and grabs a large     

          box.                                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Got ’em.                                               

                                                                           

          She grabs a piece of paper.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What is it, Sheriff?                                   

                                                                           

          Emma starts scribbling.  She uses pink, brown, and grey          

          crayons.  Lily walks up to her.                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    That David Bowie-wannabe got broken                    

                    out by his backup Dancers.                             

                                                                           

          Emma hands her the paper.                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          It’s crude drawing of one of Demyx’s Dancers.  Recognizable,     

          but crude.                                                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Is that a shirt, or they actually                      

                    that pale?                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Shirt.  But tight.                                     

                                                                           

          Lily’s eyebrow raises.                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Alright, so, um...What should we                       

                    do?                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I think we should get some help                        

                    from someone who...knows those                         

                    waters.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Emma and Lily are standing at Got It Tenderized.  AXEL is        

          behind the counter.                                              

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    You want me to do WHAT!?                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I think we could use your help!                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Going against Demyx could                              

                    jeopardize MY plan.  Besides, your                     

                    mom’s a science teacher, right?                        

                                                                           

          She nods.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    Fire versus water?  I think we know                    

                    how this story ends.                                   

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Okay.  So, what do you recommend?                      

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Pokémon’s from your time, right?                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah.  Actually, Neal LOVED                            

                    Pokémon.                                               

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    So...what beats water?                                 

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Grass?  Electric?                                      

                                                                           

          Axel snaps his fingers and points to her.                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Bingo!                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What are trying to say?                                

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    I’m saying, I’m gonna need your                        

                    help setting free an old friend.                       

                         (to Lily)                                         

                    And your brother’s.  Boy, this is                      

                    gonna be awkward!                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SNUGGLY DUCKLING – NIGHT – FLASHBACK                        

                                                                           

          Malcolm, Agatha, Opal, and Felix are seated at a table,          

          while everyone else is dispersed throughout the                  

          tavern.  Felix gets up.                                          

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Well, I should probably get going.                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    So soon?                                               

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    I’ll be back, I’m sure!                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    It was nice to meet you.                               

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                         (to Malcolm)                                      

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (to Felix)                                        

                    How free’s your day?                                   

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Umm...It’s been great, but I’ve                        

                    only just met you.                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    That’s perfectly fine; I                               

                    understand.                                            

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Not very persistent, are you?                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

          Felix sits back down.                                            

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Come on.  A guy like you’s just                        

                    gonna give up like that?                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Alright, then...                                       

                                                                           

          He tosses three card on the table, one of them a queen.          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    Follow the lady.                                       

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

          Malcolm starts flipping over the cards.                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Find the lady, and I’ll leave you                      

                    alone.  Don’t, and you go out with                     

                    me.                                                    

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Okay.  It’s a deal.                                    

                                                                           

          Malcolm shuffles the cards.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Good.                                                  

                                                                           

          Felix flips one over.                                            

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Oh well.  See you for lunch.                           

                                                                           

          It’s not the lady.  He gets up and heads for the exit but        

          stops and turns his head toward Malcolm.                         

                                                                           

                              FELIX (cont’d)                               

                    By the way, left sleeve.                               

                                                                           

          He exits, as Malcolm takes the card out of his sleeve,           

          smiling.                                                         

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    Observant, that one is.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

          He flicks the card onto the table.                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    He might just be the one.                              

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE POWER PLANT — DAY — PRESENT DAY                 

                                                                           

          The double-door slides open.  Behind it is Axel.  Lily,          

          Riku, and Emma are next to him, holding their weapons.  They     

          all enter.                                                       

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    I found this one in mid-July.  Gave                    

                    her a home here, ’cause she likes                      

                    the power.                                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    She?                                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Oh-no...                                               

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Oh, yes!  See, she had gotten SO                       

                    strong, I — well I couldn’t take                       

                    her on alone.                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Take her on?  I thought we were                        

                    freeing her!                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    We are.  That’s the thing about                        

                    us.  Something I discovered.                           

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    Marluxia was right.                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    You mean –                                             

                                                                           

          Axel nods.                                                       

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Stand back.  And ready your                            

                    weapons.                                               

                                                                           

          He summons a chakram.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What the —                                             

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Surprised?                                             

                                                                           

          He flings it across the plant.  It hits the central machine,     

          causing it to spark.                                             

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    Now that we’ve starved her.  She’s                     

                    gonna get hangry.                                      

                                                                           

          A ball of darkness, enveloped in lightning approaches            

          them.  Riku raises his sword.  It flies at them and tackles      

          Axel to the ground, transforming into a BROWN, MORE HUMANOID     

          SHADOW HEARTLESS charged with electricity — an Electric          

          Novashadow.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION LIBRARY — DAY                         

                                                                           

          Kairi, Regina, and Roxas enter.                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Here, huh?                                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          He grabs a book off the shelf and opens it.                      

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Well, what do you know?                                

                                                                           

          He slams it shut.                                                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Text.                                                  

                                                                           

          He reshelves it.                                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Let me guess: The books in the                         

                    simulation were empty.                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    All except one.                                        

                                                                           

          He fingers through the shelf, but a confused look starts to      

          fade onto his face.                                              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    I don’t understand.  It should be                      

                    right here.                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    It’s called Once Upon a Time.  It’s                    

                    a collection of stories, the                           

                    history of...our world!                                

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Yeah.  I know it.  Henry has it.                       

                                                                           

          He looks at her.                                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Maybe it showed up...because a part                    

                    of him was inside you.                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Yeah...Now, I’m starting to                            

                    worry.  What else doesn’t match?                       

                                                                           

          He walks up to the candlestick, signal the others to             

          follow.  They do, and he turns the candlestick.  Much to his     

          relief, it works.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN CAFÉ — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          Henry, Rufio, Pan, and Gold are seated at a table eating.        

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Okay, so what’s your plan?                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I don’t know.  Uh, how did you woo                     

                    Felix the first time?                                  

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    "Woo!?"                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    How’d you get him to go out with                       

                    you?                                                   

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I conned him.                                          

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Well.  That’s just                                     

                    delightful.  You’re doomed!                            

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Yeah, but I KNEW he was the one                        

                    because he saw right through it!                       

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    And what if you win fair and                           

                    square?                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Fair and square?                                       

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    You know.  WITHOUT cheating?                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I know just the game...                                

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HAMELIN CAFÉ — DAY — FLASHBACK                              

                                                                           

          Felix sits down opposite Malcolm.                                

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Sorry I’m late.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Was beginning to wonder if you’d                       

                    show up.                                               

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Yeah, I got lost.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Yeah.  Happens all the time.                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Alright...Perhaps, I should give                       

                    you a tour after lunch.                                

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    That would be nice!                                    

                                                                           

          Malcolm looks at the counter.                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    You should try the bread.  The                         

                    bread’s good, here.                                    

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Alright.  Yeah, yeah.  Umm...                          

                                                                           

          He gets up and sets his cloak on his chair.  Malcolm gets        

          up, as well and smiles.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FELIX (cont’d)                               

                    Yeah, let’s get our food.                              

                                                                           

          They get in line.                                                

                                                                           

                              FELIX (cont’d)                               

                    What else do you recommend?                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    The pickled peppers are to DIE for!                    

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Hmm.                                                   

                                                                           

          They reach the counter.  Malcolm picks up a loaf.                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    I’ll have this, a bowl of pickled                      

                    pears, and a hot coffee.                               

                                                                           

          The CHEF nods.                                                   

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    I’ll have the same.  But —                             

                                                                           

          He grabs a different loaf.                                       

                                                                           

                              FELIX (cont’d)                               

                    — this bread.  And butter.  For my                     

                    bread.                                                 

                         (smiles)                                          

                    That will be all!                                      

                                                                           

                              CHEF                                         

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          They get their food, sit back down, and start eating.            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    So, Felix...got any hobbies?                           

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Yes!                                                   

                                                                           

          Malcolm’s eyes widen.                                            

                                                                           

                              FELIX (cont’d)                               

                    Oh! You want to know what they are!                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    That is generally the typical                          

                    response to "Got any hobbies?",                        

                    yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Right.  Well, um, hunting, clubbing                    

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Clubbing?                                              

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    I have a club.                                         

                                                                           

          He mimes swinging.                                               

                                                                           

                              FELIX (cont’d)                               

                    I hit things with it!                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Now, where was I?  Ah, yes!  I                         

                    enjoy some sports, playing swords,                     

                    exploring, investigating mysteries                     

                    – that’s fun!                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    You know, local legends and stuff                      

                    like that.                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Well, I’d like to hear some of                         

                    these stories, someday.                                

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Sure thing!  Maybe, you’ll get to                      

                    be a part of one, too!                                 

                                                                           

          Malcolm smiles back.                                             

                                                                           

                              FELIX (cont’d)                               

                    What about you?  Besides scamming                      

                    people out of their money.                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Hiking.  There’s some places                           

                    I...like to frequent.  Out in the                      

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    woods.  But that’s about it.  I’ll                     

                    show you on our little tour.                           

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Sounds like a plan!                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION COMPUTER ROOM — DAY — PRESENT         

          DAY                                                              

                                                                           

          Roxas, Kairi, and Regina enter.  The former looks at the         

          area where the transporter pad was.  It’s not there.             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    So —                                                   

                                                                           

          She walks up to the computer.                                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    — this is dad’s computer.                              

                                                                           

          She boots it up, and the Mac chime plays.                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I guess it’s an Apple.  Got good                       

                    taste.                                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Alright, dad...What’s your                             

                    password?                                              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Try..."sea-salt ice cream."                            

                                                                           

          She looks at him, as if to say, "Are you serious?".              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    All lowercase, one word.                               

                                                                           

          She types and hits the return key.  It works.                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    How the Hell?                                          

                                                                           

          He shrugs.                                                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    Whatever.  Let’s see what we can                       

                    find.                                                  

                                                                           

          She browses the computer.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    I’m worrying this was a bust.                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Don’t be like that.  We’ll find                        

                    something, I’m sure.  We may                           

                    just...have to keep looking.                           

                                                                           

          A long scroll prints out.  Kairi tears it off and looks at       

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What’d you find?                                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    That’s just the thing.  I                              

                    didn’t.  It just printed on its                        

                    own.                                                   

                                                                           

          She rolls it up and pockets it.                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    I’m gonna keep this for later.                         

                                                                           

          She returns to the computer.                                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What about all those books                             

                    upstairs?                                              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    What about them?                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, you said they were blank in                      

                    the simulation, right?                                 

                                                                           

          Roxas snaps his fingers.                                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Maybe there’s something there!                         

                                                                           

          Regina smiles, as he exits.                                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Secret Reports...                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    It’s a folder I found.  Seems like                     

                    my father kept secret reports.                         

                                                                           

          She clicks on it, and the computer prompts her to enter a        

          password.  She types one in and hits "return," but the           

          window shakes.                                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    Damn!                                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, I HIGHLY doubt he’d use the                      

                    same password!                                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Um, could you help Roxas?                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

          She exits.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION LIBRARY — DAY                         

                                                                           

          Roxas takes a book off the shelf and looks inside                

          it.  Regina climbs up the stairs.                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Any luck?                                              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Still working on it.                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well —                                                 

                                                                           

          She walks up to the shelf and runs her finger across it.         

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    — perhaps I can help.                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I feel like we’re gonna have to                        

                    look though every book in this                         

                    place.                                                 

                                                                           

          He tosses his book aside, and she pulls one out.  Looking at     

          Roxas, she lets out a little laugh.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Nothing, it’s just...I think                           

                    there’s still a bit of my son in                       

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

          She pages through the book and tosses it aside.                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Two years ago, he and I were doing                     

                    this exact same thing.  Trying to                      

                    find me a...a happy ending.                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Operation Mongoose...                                  

                                                                           

          She looks at him, bewildered, and he pulls out another book.     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    I have bits and pieces of his                          

                    memories.  Flashes.                                    

                                                                           

          He opens the book and proceeds to page through it, slowly.       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    They would be...triggered by                           

                    something.                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Have you talked to Dr. Hopper about                    

                    this?                                                  

                                                                           

          He nods, not looking up from his book.                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Trouble is, I don’t even know WHERE                    

                    to start.                                              

                                                                           

          He slams the book shut.                                          

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    There’s a...room in this mansion I                     

                    want to check in.  Can you keep                        

                    looking here?                                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Of course.                                             

                                                                           

          He exits, taking the book with him.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE POWER PLANT — DAY                               

                                                                           

          Riku swings his sword at the Electric Novashadow, knocking       

          at off of Axel.  Emma swings her mallet in the air, in a         

          circle, building up wind, then flings it at it, blowing it       

          away in a blasting gust.                                         

                                                                           

          The Electric Novashadow then dives into the ground and swims     

          up to them.  It leaps out at Lily, so she throws it off, by      

          swinging her staff at it.                                        

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Ugh!                                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          He runs up to here and swings his sword at the Electric          

          Novashadow.                                                      

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    Go do your thing.                                      

                                                                           

          She nods and steps back.                                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    Hyah!  Ya!  Ha!                                        

                                                                           

          He swings his sword at the Heartless.  Axel throws a chakram     

          at it, hitting it.  It quickly recovers and throws him           

          against a wall.  Suddenly, Lily, in her dragon form,             

          breathes fire on it.  But it still recovers.                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Boy, this one’s a piece of work!                       

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    You’re telling me.                                     

                                                                           

          Riku runs up to Emma.                                            

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Distract her.                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          It leaps at them, and she flings some ice at it.  He then        

          impales it, causing it to explode in a flash of light.  Lily     

          turns back into a fairy.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Okay, now what?                                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Given the proximity, it may take a                     

                    couple hours.  Tonight, meet me at                     

                    the castle.                                            

                                                                           

          Everyone looks at him, confused.                                 

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    Mansion.  Whatever it’s called                         

                    here.                                                  

                                                                           

          He exits.  Emma and Lily exchange glances.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION WHITE ROOM — DAY                      

                                                                           

          Roxas enters and starts looking around.  At the various          

          drawings and such.  As he passes the table, he notices there     

          are two settings — one set for a right-handed person, one        

          for a left-handed person.  He walks up to a drawing.             

                                                                           

          It is of him and Axel — and someone else, whom he does not       

          recognize.  He grabs it and —                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          MONTAGE — ROXAS’ MEMORIES                                        

                                                                           

          -- INT. ROUND ROOM WHERE NOTHING GATHERS — NIGHT -- A            

          CLOAKED PERSON enters.                                           

                                                                           

          -- EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN CLOCK TOWER ROOF — SUNSET -- Roxas,        

          Axel, and the Cloaked Person eat ice cream.                      

                                                                           

          -- EXT. WONDERLAND FOREST — DAY -- Roxas and the Cloaked         

          Person run from something.                                       

                                                                           

          -- EXT. AGRABAHN DESERT — DAY -- Roxas and the Cloaked           

          Person are caught in a sandstorm.                                

                                                                           

          -- INT. DARK CASTLE — NIGHT -- Roxas and the Cloaked Person      

          look at Rumpel’s treasures.                                      

                                                                           

          -- EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN STATION PLAZA — DAY -- A flurry of         

          ice flakes fly in front of a crying Roxas.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION WHITE ROOM — DAY                      

                                                                           

          Roxas drops the drawing, in shock.                               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    What the Tartarus...                                   

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION WHITE ROOM — DAY                      

                                                                           

          Roxas picks up the drawing and puts it in the book.  He then     

          proceeds to grab the other drawings, as well.  The last          

          drawing is of a blond boy with a woman with blue hair.           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    That...can’t be.                                       

                                                                           

          He grabs it, anticipating another set of flashbacks, but         

          nothing happens, so he puts it in the book.  He then notices     

          a black keyblade with bat wings as its handle.  Only the         

          coolest keyblade there is — the Oblivion.                        

                                                                           

          It flies into his left hand, much to his surprise.               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    How...                                                 

                                                                           

          He shrinks the keyblade and pockets it.  Regina knocks on        

          the door.                                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Knock, knock!                                          

                                                                           

          He looks at her, and she enters.                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    I was hoping maybe you...found what                    

                    you were looking for.                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I found something, alright.                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, that’s good.                                     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    WHAT, I don’t know.                                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well —                                                 

                                                                           

          She claps her hands together, as if cleaning dust off of         

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    – it’s more than what I found.                         

                                                                           

          Kairi pokes her head in the doorway, holding onto the wall.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hey, guys!  Any luck?                                  

                                                                           

          Roxas holds up the book, stuffed with drawings.                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    Good!  Come see what I got!                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION COMPUTER ROOM — DAY                   

                                                                           

          Kairi, Roxas, and Regina enter.                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I was able to access the Secret                        

                    Reports, and it looks like he was                      

                    running experiments with                               

                    apprentices he recruited from                          

                    various realms.  And that’s when                       

                    they overthrew him.  After the                         

                    Curse, he started working with                         

                    Naminé on some stuff.                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    That’s it?                                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    That’s it.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HAMELIN SQUARE — DAY — FLASHBACK                            

                                                                           

          Malcolm and Felix run up to a fountain, at the center of         

          which is a statue of a man.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Our founder!  I think.                                 

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                         (laughing)                                        

                    You THINK!?                                            

                                                                           

          Malcolm shrugs.                                                  

                                                                           

                              FELIX (cont’d)                               

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Alright!                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Come on!                                               

                                                                           

          He grabs his hand and runs off, pulling Felix toward a           

          CROWD, half of which is female.                                  

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Wait, what is this?                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Well, let’s find out!                                  

                                                                           

          They push their way through, and find a MARCHING BAND            

          performing a song, to a routine.  They watch it with such        

          wonder.  Then Malcolm looks up at Felix’s face, smiling, and     

          leans in.  Felix looks down, returning his smile.                

                                                                           

          When the band finishes performing, everyone applauds.            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    Woo!                                                   

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Where next?                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Well, ya can’t keep eatin’ at cafés                    

                    and pubs!                                              

                                                                           

          Felix tilts his head.                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    Come on, I’ll take you to the                          

                    market.                                                

                                                                           

          They run past the band.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HAMELIN MARKET — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          There are many stands.  Malcolm runs between them, and Felix     

          follows him.  The former points each one out, as he passes       

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Fruit stand!  Veggie stand!                            

                                                                           

          He leans against the beam of a stand.                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    Meat stand!                                            

                                                                           

          Felix laughs.  Malcolm continues showing him around.             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    Um, bread, more fruit, more                            

                    veggies.  Different stands have                        

                    different stuff.  Some stands get                      

                    their wares from abroad.  Others                       

                    are local.  This one has foreign                       

                    spices; that’s nice.  Um, poultry,                     

                    beef, pork...                                          

                                                                           

          He faces Felix.                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    BASICALLY, whatever you want, they                     

                    have!                                                  

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Alright!                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    So...where are you calling home?                       

                                                                           

          Felic points down a street.                                      

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    I’ve got a place a couple blocks                       

                    that way.                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Okay, good.  Then, you shouldn’t                       

                    have trouble finding this                              

                    place!  If you ever get lost, just                     

                    let me know!                                           

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Ready to head into the woods?                          

                                                                           

          Into the Woods!                                                  

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Yeah, let’s go!                                        

                                                                           

          They head off.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN SANDLOT — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                 

                                                                           

          A CROWD, half of which is female, gathers around the             

          Struggle platform.  The JUDGE stands in the center.  Near        

          the platform are Henry, Roxas, Kairi, Regina, Gold, Rufio,       

          Slightly, VIVIAN, RAIMUNDO, and FELICIA.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JUDGE                                        

                    Welcome, everyone!  Tonight’s                          

                    visiting team: the Storybrooke —                       

                                                                           

          She looks at Regina.                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Stars.                                                 

                                                                           

                              JUDGE                                        

                    — Stars!  First up, against our                        

                    very own Vivian is —                                   

                                                                           

          She looks at her clipboard.                                      

                                                                           

                              JUDGE (cont’d)                               

                    Oh!  It’s Roxas!  Welcome back!                        

                                                                           

          Vivian and Roxas step onto the platform, Nerf bats in hand.      

                                                                           

                              VIVIAN                                       

                    Alright, here we go!                                   

                                                                           

          The exchange a few blows, then Roxas easily wins.                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Yeah!  Woo!                                            

                                                                           

          SOMEONE bumps into her.  Daniel.                                 

                                                                           

                              DANIEL                                       

                    Oh!  Sorry.                                            

                                                                           

          MARIAN is with him.                                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Daniel?                                                

                                                                           

                              DANIEL                                       

                    I’m sorry, have we met?                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              MARIAN                                       

                    Is he yours?                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    He’s a...friend of my son’s.                           

                                                                           

                              DANIEL                                       

                    Ah.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JUDGE                                        

                    Up next: Raimundo versus Kairi!                        

                                                                           

          They step onto the platform and start fighting.                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    She’s also a friend of his.                            

                                                                           

                              DANIEL                                       

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

          He looks away.                                                   

                                                                           

                              DANIEL (cont’d)                              

                    And speaking of friends...                             

                                                                           

                              MARIAN                                       

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

          GRAHAM and MILAH walk up to them, much to the discomfort to      

          Regina and Gold.                                                 

                                                                           

                              GRAHAM                                       

                    Mary!  Danny!                                          

                                                                           

                              MILAH                                        

                    Fancy running into you!                                

                                                                           

                              DANNY                                        

                    Hey, Hunter!                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Um?                                                    

                                                                           

                              DANNY                                        

                    These are our friends the                              

                    Wolfs!  Hunter and Kirsti.                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Oh...RIGHT!  Hunter and Kirsti...                      

                         (to Gold)                                         

                    Gold, a word.                                          

                         (to Pan)                                          

                    Peter, keep...Rufio occupied.                          

                                                                           

          She leads Gold away from them.                                   

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    What seems to be the problem?                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    It’s about...Graham.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          On the platform, Kairi and Raimundo continue their               

          fight.  She ducks under one of his attacks.                      

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    YOU WHAT!?                                             

                                                                           

          Everyone stops and and stares at them.                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, don’t mind us.                                   

                                                                           

          Raimundo and Kairi resume fighting.                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    That’s — Look, I was the Dark One,                     

                    and even I wouldn’t stoop to                           

                    such...VILE —                                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I know.  It’s NOT something I’m                        

                    proud of.                                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (disgusted)                                       

                    The WHOLE time!?                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    On...occasion over the course of                       

                    nearly forty years.                                    

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    My gods...                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    How — How do I...apologize for                         

                    something he...doesn’t even                            

                    remember?                                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Well...                                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I — I want to make right.                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Wait a minute.  Didn’t you also                        

                    KILL him!?  To keep him                                

                    quiet!?  You realize this pattern                      

                    of events does not —                                   

                         (sighs)                                           

                    — bode well for you.                                   

                                                                           

          She nods, a look of shame taking over her face.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I’ll...figure out something.                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    You better.                                            

                                                                           

          Meanwhile, Kairi wins!                                           

                                                                           

                              JUDGE                                        

                    Finally, Felicia versus Henry!                         

                                                                           

          They step aboard the platform.  Henry nods to Pan.               

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                         (to Pan)                                          

                    This is your chance!                                   

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (sighs, then, to Slightly)                        

                    Hey, Slightly!                                         

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Yeah?                                                  

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    How about a date?                                      

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    I’m sorry, what?                                       

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    That was...a bit forward.  Sorry.                      

                                                                           

          Rufio elbows him.                                                

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    How about we see who the better                        

                    coach is?                                              

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    What are you saying?                                   

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I’m saying, after this...me and                        

                    you.  If I win, you let me take you                    

                    out to dinner.                                         

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    And if I win?                                          

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I’ll leave you alone?                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Tomorrow.                                              

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    For the match or —                                     

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    For dinner.  IF you win.                               

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Of course!                                             

                                                                           

                              JUDGE                                        

                    Okay!  We don’t have all night!                        

                                                                           

          Regina pulls Hunter aside, while the fight begins.               

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    You think you can beat me?                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It’s worth a shot!                                     

                                                                           

          They exchange a few blows.  Swashbuckling.                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Whoa!  You’re good!                                    

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Damn right, I am!                                      

                                                                           

          Henry ducks under one of her attacks.                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What are you, some kind of pirate!?                    

                                                                           

          Their guards meet.                                               

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Something like that!                                   

                                                                           

          She knocks him off the platform.                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    HENRY!                                                 

                         (to Hunter)                                       

                    I’ll get back to you, I PROMISE!                       

                                                                           

          She runs off to her son.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HUNTER                                       

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

          Regina helps Henry up.                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Are you okay, sweetie?                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          He sees Hunter and Kirsti.                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Oh, hey, is that Graham!?                              

                         (shouting)                                        

                    HEY, GR —                                              

                                                                           

          Regina shushes him.                                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    His name is "Hunter," here.                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Oh, that makes sense.  Cause he’s                      

                    the huntsman, and all.                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (remorseful)                                      

                    Henry, there’s something I need to                     

                    tell you.  About Graham.                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I...already know.                                      

                                                                           

          Regina is surprised by this.                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    It’s...in the book.                                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Right.  Of COURSE it is...                             

                         (pause)                                           

                    I just want you to know, that just                     

                    because I did that, doesn’t mean                       

                    you should!  EVER!  In any way,                        

                    shape, or form!  Do you hear me!?                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Of course.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Good.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE MANSION — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          Axel is spinning a chakram, to quench his boredom, whilst        

          sitting on a rock just outside the mansion.                      

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Where ARE you!?                                        

                                                                           

          Lily flies in, with Emma and Riku on her back.  Axel gets        

          off his rock and outstretches his arms.                          

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    A bit DRAMATIC, if you ask ME!                         

                                                                           

          Emma and Riku hop off, and Lily turns into a fairy.              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright.  Where to?                                    

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (sighs)                                           

                    If I recall correctly —                                

                         (sighs)                                           

                    — it happened in the garden.                           

                                                                           

          Together, they walk up to the mansion’s garden.                  

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Rels...RELS...Are you here?                            

                                                                           

          A nearby light flickers, and he smirks.  A CLOAKED WOMAN         

          walks around the corner.                                         

                                                                           

                              CLOAKED WOMAN                                

                    Hey, Axie...                                           

                                                                           

          Riku leaps at her, with his sword, but she stops it, with        

          some electrified knives.                                         

                                                                           

                              CLOAKED WOMAN                                

                    Oh, Riku.  You haven’t changed.                        

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Now, what do you need?                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN SANDLOT — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          Henry, Gold, and Rufio the only ones left in the sandlot,        

          while Pan and Slightly — both holding NERF bats — stand on       

          opposite ends of the platform, the judge between them.           

                                                                           

                              JUDGE                                        

                    Now, I want a nice, clean game.                        

                         (to Pan)                                          

                    From BOTH of you!                                      

                                                                           

          As she steps off, Pan looks at Rufio, who mouths the words       

          "fair-and-square."  He nods, in response.                        

                                                                           

                              JUDGE (cont’d)                               

                    Begin!                                                 

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Wha —                                                  

                                                                           

          Slightly runs toward him.                                        

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Ha!                                                    

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Oh no!                                                 

                                                                           

          THUMP!  THUMP!  They exchange blows.                             

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    WHAT was I THINKING!?                                  

                                                                           

          Slightly swings at him, but he bends under the attack and        

          counters with a hit to the side.                                 

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Oof!                                                   

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Sorry!                                                 

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Don’t apologize to your enemy!                         

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    SORRY — sorry.                                         

                         (pause)                                           

                    Sorry.  I mean –                                       

                                                                           

          Slightly laughs then jabs him.  Pan lands on his bottom,         

          dropping his bat.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    NO!                                                    

                                                                           

          Pan looks at him, while Slightly runs toward him.  He then       

          looks up at his opponent.                                        

                                                                           

                              RUFIO (cont’d)                               

                    Come on!  Pan NEVER fails!                             

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    You’re right...                                        

                                                                           

          He rolls to dodge Slightly’s attack and grabs his bat, which     

          he promptly swings at his ankles, knocking him over, off the     

          platform.  HE then gets up and points his bat at Slightly.       

                                                                           

                              JUDGE                                        

                    Game!                                                  

                                                                           

          Slightly gets up.                                                

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Good match!                                            

                                                                           

          Rufio runs up and hugs Pan.                                      

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Well, I had someone rooting for me.                    

                                                                           

          Slightly smiles.                                                 

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. THE RABBIT HOLE — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          DEMYX is onstage, singing "Let’s Dance" by David Bowie,          

          while his DANCERS, erm, dance behind him.  Half of the           

          PEOPLE on the bar are female.  SOMEONE IN RED enters,            

          wearing the Red Shoes of the song.  It’s LARXENE.                

                                                                           

          She gets a drink from the bar and takes a sip before walking     

          up to a speaker and shorting it out with her electrical          

          powers.                                                          

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    Aw, come on!  We JUST got the power                    

                    back!                                                  

                                                                           

          He signals his Dancers to stay onstage, while he leaps off       

          and walks up to Larxene.                                         

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    Larxene.  I thought you were dead.                     

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    She is.                                                

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Relena.                                                

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    Yes, and the sheriff’s asked me for                    

                    a little help.  In dealing with                        

                    you!                                                   

                                                                           

          He laughs.  So, she throws knives at his Dancers,                

          obliterating them.  He sees this happen then turns his head      

          back to Relena.                                                  

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    Impressive.  Never would have                          

                    expected this from the old Relena.                     

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    Got some newfound confidence from                      

                    Larxene.  I am both, now.                              

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    Fascinating.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                         (to everyone else)                                

                    You might want to get out of here,                     

                    before things get...messy.                             

                                                                           

          As she downs the rest of her drink, everyone runs out.  Once     

          it’s just her and Demyx, she sets her glass on the               

          counter.  She then summons more electrically-charged knives      

          between her fingers.                                             

                                                                           

          He runs for the stage, so she kicks off her shoes and runs       

          after him.  At lightning speed.  As she passes him, she          

          flings a knife at him, knocking him over.  When he looks up,     

          she is standing on the stage, electricity pulsating down her     

          body.                                                            

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    Well, that’s new.                                      

                                                                           

          He gets up and flings a ball of water at her, but she speeds     

          away.  He then gets hit with another lightning knife.            

                                                                           

                              DEMYX (cont’d)                               

                    Ah!                                                    

                                                                           

          She stops across the room from him, so he turns to face          

          her.  She then speeds up to him.  He scoops up a stream of       

          water, as he spins around, and she speeds around him.  She       

          flings another knife at him, which he dodges.                    

                                                                           

          Then another, which he blocks by flinging his water at           

          it.  Rather then throwing her last knife, she decides to         

          retract it and run circles around him.  She’s generating a       

          ball of lightning!  She throws it, knocking him across the       

          room.                                                            

                                                                           

          He hits a wall then falls on the ground.  He struggles to        

          sit up.                                                          

                                                                           

                              DEMYX (cont’d)                               

                         (weakly)                                          

                    Ugh...                                                 

                                                                           

          Noticing a bolt of lightning — Relena — heading toward           

          him, he flings some water on the floor.  KRAKOW!  Relena is      

          flung into the air, before she lands on her back.                

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    Ow.                                                    

                                                                           

          She gets up then walks toward him, pulling lightning between     

          her hands, like she’s pulling apart dough.  A ball forms         

          from the lightning, and she throws it down at him, like a        

          ball-and-chain.  It does not detach from her.                    

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He rolls out of its way, and she throws it down again.  And      

          again.  And again.  Weakly, he extends his hand out and          

          opens up a Dark Portal.  He crawls into it, and it closes,       

          just barely missing another attack from Relena.                  

                                                                           

          She retreats her lightning.                                      

                                                                           

                              RELENA (cont’d)                              

                    Yeah, you BETTER run!  And don’t                       

                    come back!                                             

                                                                           

          She then looks around at the mess.                               

                                                                           

                              RELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (sighs)                                           

                    I’m gonna have to pay for this,                        

                    aren’t I?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HAMELIN WOODS — DAY — FLASHBACK                             

                                                                           

          Malcolm and Felix run through the woods.                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Come on!                                               

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Where are we going!?                                   

                                                                           

          Malcolm grabs onto a tree and hides behind it.  Felix runs       

          up to it and peers around.  Malcolm pokes out the opposite       

          side, so Felix looks around that side, at which point,           

          Malcolm looks around the first side.  They both laugh.           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          He leads him to a creek and picks up a stone.  He skips it       

          across.                                                          

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Is that it?                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    I mean...                                              

                                                                           

          He shrugs.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Oh, shut up!                                           

                                                                           

          Felix smiles.                                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    Have you seen the view from the                        

                    cliff?                                                 

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    What cliff?                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Follow me.  You’ll love it.  It’s                      

                    amazing!                                               

                                                                           

          He walks up a hill.  Felix follows him.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY — PRESENT DAY            

                                                                           

          Emma and Lily are typing stuff.  Relena enters.                  

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    Still no sign.  That’s good.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Is there any way we can repay you?                     

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    You could...pay for the mess I made                    

                    at The Rabbit Hole.                                    

                                                                           

          Emma stares at Lily, surprised.  Lily is just                    

          bewildered.  Relena smiles, sheepishly.                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay, um, how would you like to                        

                    stay on and help us?                                   

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    Actually, I think I’d rather work                      

                    at the power plant.  Think you can                     

                    pull a few strings?                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’ll see what I can do.                                

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Thanks for your help.                                  

                                                                           

          Then, suddenly, a blast from outside.  All three women run       

          out to investigate it.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Emma, Lily, and Relena run out to find two Shadow Heartless,     

          one Riding a Flower and one dressed as a Magician on a           

          broomstick.                                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          Relena walks up to the Flower Rider.                             

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    Lauriam?                                               

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    You...know that one?                                   

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    I think he’s my brother.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    EVERYBODY has a secret relative in                     

                    this town!                                             

                                                                           

          The Shadows fly around them, but they easily dispatch them.      

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Wonder who the other one’s related                     

                    to!                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          Regina walks up to the mansion, Henry, Roxas, and Kairi          

          behind her.                                                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Let’s go in.                                           

                                                                           

          They enter.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION FOYER — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Inside are two Heartless, one with rocks coming off of it        

          and the other having ice.  The Earth and Ice                     

          Cores.  Granted, the latter has not debuted, yet, so use         

          your imagination.  Then again, the Electric                      

          Novashadow...whatever.                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Great.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She flings a fireball at the Ice Core, defeating it.  Kairi      

          then runs up to the Earth Core and bashes it with her            

          keyblade, defeating it, as well.                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Weaksauce!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN RESTAURANT PATIO — NIGHT                      

                                                                           

          Pan and Slightly are eating at a pretty nice restaurant.         

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    So, um, Rufio.  Adopted?                               

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Yeah.                                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    What gave it away?                                     

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Would it be bad, if I were to say                      

                    that he’s Asian?                                       

                                                                           

          Pan laughs, then Slightly returns this laugh.                    

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Yeah, I, um, saved him from a bad                      

                    situation.                                             

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Abusive father.                                        

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Oh my God.                                             

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    I’m so sorry to hear about that.                       

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I know.                                                

                                                                           

          He taps his fork on his plate, whilst gazing lovingly at         

          Slightly.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Well, I hope you saved room for                        

                    dessert.                                               

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I always do...                                         

                         (beat)                                            

                    I mean, yeah!  Of course!  Is there                    

                    something on the menu you                              

                    recommend?                                             

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Actually, I was thinking of a place                    

                    with a view...                                         

                                                                           

          Pan looks into the street.                                       

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    What’s wrong with this view?                           

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Nothing.                                               

                                                                           

          He turns Pan’s head back toward him.                             

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY (cont’d)                            

                    But you should see the view from                       

                    the clocktower.                                        

                                                                           

          Pan doesn’t respond.  His facial expression says it all —        

          heart-eyes.                                                      

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY (cont’d)                            

                    Besides —                                              

                         (smiles)                                          

                    — you can’t leave Twilight Town                        

                    without trying our signature                           

                    Sea-Salt Ice Cream!                                    

                                                                           

          Pan lets out a single laugh.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HAMELIN CLIFF — DAY — FLASHBACK                             

                                                                           

          Malcolm and Felix walk up to the edge of a cliff that            

          overlooks the sea.  The former, in particular, goes to the       

          very edge.                                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    You coming?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             46.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    I think I’ll stay back here.                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Afraid of heights?                                     

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    A bit.                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Suit yourself.                                         

                                                                           

          He leans over the edge, stretches out his arms, and balances     

          on one leg.                                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I FEEL LIKE I CAN FLY!                                 

                                                                           

          Felix runs up to him and grabs his arm, pulling him back.        

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Careful!                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Don’t worry.  I’ve got GREAT                           

                    balance!  Comes in handy, when                         

                    you’re on a pirate ship, during a                      

                    storm.                                                 

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    You scared me.                                         

                                                                           

          He sits down.  Malcolm does the same.                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    I’m flattered.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN STATION — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                 

                                                                           

          Slightly and Pan run in, the former pulling the latter by        

          the hand.  They run up to Antoine’s cart, where Regina also      

          seems to be.                                                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Oh.                                                    

                                                                           

          Antoine hands her a honeycrisp ice cream.                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             47.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANTOINE                                      

                    No problem!                                            

                                                                           

          She walks away, and Slightly walks up to the cart.               

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Two Sea-Salts!                                         

                                                                           

                              ANTOINE                                      

                    Of course!                                             

                                                                           

          Slightly hands him money, in exchange for the ice cream, and     

          he hands a bar to Pan.                                           

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Come on!                                               

                                                                           

          He leads Pan into an elevator, and the door closes.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN CLOCKTOWER — NIGHT                            

                                                                           

          The elevator doors open, and Pan and Slightly step out.          

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Wow, this IS a nice view!                              

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    It’s even nicer from outside.                          

                                                                           

          Pan looks at him.                                                

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY (cont’d)                            

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          He leads him outside.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN CLOCKTOWER — NIGHT                            

                                                                           

          Slightly sits on the ledge and pats the spot next to him.        

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Seriously!?                                            

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Afraid of heights?                                     

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Hardly.                                                

                                                                           

          He sits down and they start eating.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             48.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    See what I mean?                                       

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          The lights of the town sparkle beneath them.                     

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    Is this the highest point?                             

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Wow.  Kind of reminds me of —                          

                                                                           

          He stops himself.                                                

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Of what?                                               

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Nothing.  Just a movie I loved, as                     

                    a kid.                                                 

                                                                           

          Slightly smiles.                                                 

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Mary Poppins?                                          

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Something like that.                                   

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Coo, what a sight!                                     

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Okay, well don’t expect me to "Step                    

                    in Time!"                                              

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Wouldn’t dream of it.  Although —                      

                                                                           

          He slurps his ice cream then leaps into the air, landing         

          cross-legged.                                                    

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    I’ve got GREAT balance!                                

                                                                           

          He starts walking across the ledge, crossing each leg over       

          the other.  At the corner, he stops, takes another slurp,        

          then leaps into the air again, flipping before he lands,         

          facing the other direction.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             49.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Show-off.                                              

                                                                           

          Pan smirks then finishes his ice cream.  He tosses the stick     

          off the roof.                                                    

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY (cont’d)                            

                    DON’T —                                                

                                                                           

          He shakes his head.  A drop of his ice cream drips onto the      

          ledge.                                                           

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY (cont’d)                            

                    Alright, you’ve had your fun!                          

                                                                           

          Pan laughs.  Slightly starts to get up, but his hand slips       

          on the puddle of ice cream on the ledge, and he falls.           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    FEE!                                                   

                                                                           

          He leaps after him, Superman-style and catches                   

          him!  Gradually, he slows down, to prevent a sudden stop.        

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                         (out of breath)                                   

                    Wow.  You saved my life.                               

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Uh, sure.                                              

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Don’t be modest.                                       

                                                                           

          He looks around.                                                 

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY (cont’d)                            

                    You can fly!                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (nodding)                                         

                    I can fly.                                             

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    You can fly...WOW!                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    That’s amazing!                                        

                                                                           

          Pan smiles at him.                                               

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY (cont’d)                            

                    This has GOT to be a dream!                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             50.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (shaking his head, while                          

                         smiling)                                          

                    Not a dream.                                           

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Not a dream?                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    NOT a dream.                                           

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Wow...                                                 

                                                                           

          Then he kisses Pan, much to the latter’s                         

          surprise.  FWOOSH!  Curse Broken!  They land, and Felix          

          immediately slaps Pan.                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (nodding)                                         

                    I deserved that.                                       

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Yeah!  Ya killed me!                                   

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    It’s a weak defense, but my heart                      

                    was darkened?                                          

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    You KNOW, I was going to suggest I                     

                    cast the Curse using YOUR heart,                       

                    since you weren’t using it!                            

                                                                           

          Henry runs up to them.                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Of course, we would have had to                        

                    something about you being in your                      

                    great-grandson’s body.                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well.  I am glad that things are                       

                    back to normal.                                        

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Say, Henry, do you happen to know                      

                    the date?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             51.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Um...it’s October eighteenth,                          

                    twenty-seventeen.  A Wednesday.                        

                                                                           

          Felix and Pan look at eachother.                                 

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    One.  Happy Wednesday.                                 

                                                                           

          Pan smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN STATION — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          Felix, Rufio, and Pan wave, as the train departs, with           

          Henry, Regina, Gold, Roxas, and Kairi on it.                     

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ELYSIAN FIELDS — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          The train travels along the river, which glows golden, as it     

          passes.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. UNDERWORLD MAIN CHAMBER — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Henry, Regina, Gold, Roxas, and Kairi enter to find THE          

          FATES, HERACLES, MEGARA, and NEAL waiting for them.  The         

          Fates all have spinning wheels set up — one on either side       

          of the room and one in the center.                               

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    You’re back!                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yep.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                         (to Herc and Neal)                                

                    You ready?                                             

                                                                           

          They nod then walk over to the spinning wheels on the ends       

          of the room.  The Fate nearest Herc starts spinning, and a       

          golden thread comes out of him.  It travels to the Fate in       

          the center, who spins it over to the Fate near Neal.             

                                                                           

          The thread then enters him.  After a while, the Fate near        

          Herc cuts the thread, and what’s left continues to travel to     

          Neal, while the rest goes back in Herc.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             52.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Is that it?                                            

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          He smirks.                                                       

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Well, that was easy.                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Alright, let’s go.                                     

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Of course, Regina!                                     

                                                                           

          He exits with them.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE DUCK POND — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          Emma and BELLE are sitting on a bench, when a green light        

          flashes, and Neal, Henry, Regina, Gold, Roxas, and Kairi         

          come out of it, in their boat.                                   

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    What took you so long?                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Henry, noticing Neal)                         

                    And where’s Albert?                                    

                                                                           

          They get out and Rumpel hugs Belle.                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We...ran into some people.  Had to                     

                    help ’em out.  But it was all worth                    

                    it for...Operation Phoenix!                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Did you just —                                         

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Relax, Emma.                                           

                                                                           

          She looks at him.                                                

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                         (smiling)                                         

                    He’s only HALF-dead!                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             53.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Long story.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah, I’d LOVE to hear it.                             

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Well, coming back to life has left                     

                    me tired.  So I’m going to get a                       

                    room at Granny’s.                                      

                                                                           

          As he walks away, Emma eyes him, suspiciously.                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What’s wrong?                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I don’t know.  Maybe he just                           

                    has...jet lag or...whatever.                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Perhaps.                                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    So, did I missing anything fun?                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Yeah!  Come on.                                        

                                                                           

          She puts her arm around him and walks him to her car.            

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    I’ll tell you about it in the car.                     

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             54.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN APARTMENT — DAY                               

                                                                           

          With The Troggs’ "Love is All Around" playing, Felix is          

          frying an egg.  Rufio is sitting at the table.  Pan enters,      

          just as a waffle pops out of the toaster, so he grabs it and     

          takes a bite.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Can we go get ice cream, later?                        

                                                                           

          Pan sits down.                                                   

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Geez, he’s been in town for only                       

                    two days, and he’s already begging                     

                    for ice cream for breakfast!                           

                                                                           

          Felix scoops his egg into a bowl and sits down with them.        

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Yeah, this town has that effect!                       

                                                                           

          He takes a bite.                                                 

                                                                           

                              FELIX (cont’d)                               

                    So, what about the other one?                          

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Mm!                                                    

                                                                           

          He swallows a bite of his waffle.                                

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    Couldn’t find him anywhere!  Must                      

                    still be alive!                                        

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Really!?  Huh.                                         

                                                                           

          He elbows Pan.                                                   

                                                                           

                              FELIX (cont’d)                               

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Must be good genes!                                    

                                                                           

          Pan laughs, then Felix resumes eating his egg.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             55.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Well, us Stiltskin men DO have a                       

                    habit of...finding ways to live                        

                    forever!                                               

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I’ve...noticed that!                                   

                                                                           

          They kiss.                                                       

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Now, come on.  Let’s eat.                              

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

          Pull out, as they all enjoy their breakfast.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Pan shot to a view of the mansion and zoom in.  A cloud pass     

          through.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE MANSION — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          A cloud clears, as we zoom in on Storybrooke’s mansion.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION LAB — DAY                               

                                                                           

          The music is now filtered, as if coming from a                   

          radio.  Indeed it is, as a HAND hits the radio, turning the      

          music off.  It’s an alarm.  The source of the hand rises up      

          from the ground — VEXEN, dressed in a labcoat.                   

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Huh.  Go figure.                                       

                                                                           

          He looks down, behind him.                                       

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Oh dear.  We’re ALL back.                              

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
